


What you doing?

by loco



Series: BaekSoo Shorts [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I don't know what I wrote, M/M, mention of ChenChan, mention of SuLay, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: Jongdae is an oblivious interloper
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: BaekSoo Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137887
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	What you doing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byunnieman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byunnieman/gifts).



> Yun!!! I failed at this, sorry.

“What are you two doing?” came a voice from behind them. Kyungsoo kicks Baekhyun’s shin with his eyes twitching from nervousness.

Baekhyun furiously tapped on the tablet to change the opened app. “Discussing about the new project. What else?”

The owner of the clear voice leans over Kyungsoo’s shoulders to look at said tablet. It was Jongdae. Thank goodness. If it were Chanyeol or Sehun or Jongin or Yixing, they would have been busted for perusing home designs at work. Bless Jongdae for not being a giant.

“I’m going to the bakery next door, you two want anything?”

“Gonna meet your sweetheart?”

“So what if I want to see Chanyeol? Your single asses jealous?”

Kyungsoo sips his Americano in lieu of answering. Under the table, Baekhyun nudges his leg.

“Get me some of their corndogs and eggtarts. Kyungsoo wants croissant.”

“You know, Kyungsoo is right in front of us. He can tell me himself.”

Kyungsoo places his Americano cup down. “I’ve been craving croissants, the freshly baked one.”

“See. He wants croissant.” Baekhyun gives Jongdae that annoying grin of his.

“Fine,” Jongdae huffs on his way out.

With the interloper gone, Baekhyun reopens their home’s design. They’re currently building their own home. Because there’s a policy that employees aren’t allowed to fraternise with each other, they’ve been keeping their marriage a secret. Technically, they didn’t break any rules because they were married before they were scouted for the company. But, it’s easier this way. The clause will be abolished soon anyways with Junmyeon replacing the current CEO. He’ll do it since he has been casually flirting with Yixing.

“Warm colours in the living. Soft relaxing colours in the bedroom.”

“I don’t want those ridges on the walls. Make sure the paint is easy to clean.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun jots down the notes, drawing arrows with each remarks. “You want tiled walls for the kitchen?”

“Yes, flat easy to clean ones. Darker colours. Sturdy countertops too.”

“How about the cabinetry?”

“Woods, no plastics. We can afford them. Get the fireproof coating.”

They continue on the discussion, not realising Jongdae takes a seat besides Baekhyun and plopping the paper bags filled with pastries.

“That’s not the Lee’s home. Whose project is that?” asks Jongdae while biting on his mille-feuille.

Like deer caught in a headlight, Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo’s eyes are blown. Then, Yixing opens the door to the break room, asking, “Baekhyun, did you get the Choi’s ideas mapped out?”

“Yeah, it’s here.” Baekhyun lifts his tablet.

Jongdae drops the subject since he gets his answer albeit it’s a misunderstanding on his assumption. “Xing, sit. I got your eclairs. Baek, put away that blasted tablet. You two need to stop working for a bit. I need your opinions.”

\--

It’s not a secret that Kyungsoo is Baekhyun’s housemate that they pool together. So, them going home together or shopping with each other are nothing out of the ordinary. Jongdae goes to their home often but he doesn’t stay overnight of course. Why should he? He has a perfectly comfortable home a block away.

When one weekend he visits, he realises something is a bit off with Kyungsoo. He doesn’t look well and is bloated like a whale.

“Is Kyungsoo sick, Baek?”

“Yeah, his favourite takoyaki is making him nauseous,” Baekhyun catches his words and blood drains from his face. He quickly adds, “Probably got the order mixed up with something else. Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, okay.”

Kyungsoo returns with a glass of bubbling orange water. They continue watching the movies.

Once he’s back at home, Jongdae finds something is off but can’t pin point on it exactly.


End file.
